


Multiples of Them

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple short imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiples of Them

couldn't think of something long enough so i'm going to write multiple short fluffy prompts. Hope you like them.

1) Imagine your OTP having a bad pun war. (puns are not mine)

"Hey, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve" You repeated, poking him. He looked up form his book

"Yes?" He said, slightly amused

"Is that a book on anti-gravity, because you can't seem to put it down" You said,

"Wha-oh... haha, you're hilarious" He said, laughing. It was silent for a second before he responded, "The plot is very uplifting though"

You snorted, before replying "This means war"

\-----------  
You snuck up behind Steve while he was cooking.

"Hey, you have a leek in your pan" you said, pointing at the leek, it took him a minute before he got it

"Corny, as usual" He retorted

"Hey, can't Beet that" You laughed before running off before he could make a comeback  
\----------  
"Why is there no wine emoji" You complained

"Stop wine-ing" Steve said, you looked a him in mock hurt.

"You wine some you lose some" You shrugged

"That wasn't so grape" Steve chuckled, he was getting good at pun wars. "Can we declaret me the winner?"

"You're just a barrel of laughs" You sarcastically, "I'm not putting a cork on this until one of us is really out"

"Fine, how 'bout a truce" He offered, you though for a minute

"Deal" you said, he was about to go back to drawing (Which he had been doing before), "Hey, no, you have to seal the deal with a kiss" you said, getting off/falling off the couch and crawling over to him, you crawled on his lap.

"I think i can comply with that" he said before kissing you, you pulled away

"Are you an orange? because you sure are a cutie" You said laughing, before kissing him again.

2) Imagine that Person A just came back from a long trip. Person B is so excited to see Person A that they hurry to hug them. But suddenly Person B trip on their own feet and accidentally tackle-hug Person A to the ground.  
Bonus: Person B apologize and make sure Person A isn’t hurt, but Person A simply laughs it off with no hard feelings.

The minute you heard the door open you ran down stairs, and ran to give Steve a hug, he's been gone forever on a mission and you missed him. Right before you got to him though you slipped (running on a wooden floor with socks was not a great idea) and crashed into him, you both fell to the ground. You quickly got up.

"Ah! Steve oh my god, i'm so sorry, are you ok? you're not hurt are you?" You rambled

"Relax, (y/n), i'm a super soldier remember? a few bruises isn't going to hurt me" he said, laughing a little

"Oh, right, i knew that, so totally didn't forget or anything" You said, trying to play it off as if you though you might actually be able. You helped him up before saying  
"Now that we're both not not tripping or falling... can i have my hug nowz" I said, opening my arms

"Of course" He laughed, hugging you, which involved you being lifted off the floor because you were short as hell and he was tall as hell.

 

3) Reenacting a disney scene

You had just recently showed Steve the Lion King, about a week later you guys and the rest of the avengers were playing charades (Both Bruce and Steve though we should have game nights to 'bond' or something) in teams and you and Steve were up and you drew a card from the box that said lion king, you were thinking about what to do when you felt yourself being picked up

"What are you doing" You said (you guys decided that the people could talk after a little incident and a lot of broken things)

"It's the circle of liiiiiffee" He said/sang, and you realized he was holding you up like Simba

"LION KING" Tony half yelled, he high-fived Bruce (Because of course science bros are on a team)

"Please help me..."

 

4) Imagine the taller person of your OTP picking up and moving the smaller person around effortlessly.

"I don't want to go though" You whined, knowing you were being childish

"(y/n) you have to" Steve said, exasperated

"No i don't, i'm fine, see" You said taking your hand away from your nose, you quickly put it back when blood kept gushing out. "Totally fine"

"Guess, we'll have to do this the hard way" He sighed, before you could react he picked you up and effortlessly carried you down to Tony and Bruce's Lab to get your nose checked

"Nooooooo, what if they stick a needle in me" You said

"You'll be fine, i'm sure they won't have to do that" He said

"Ha, but you're not positive" You exclaimed

"Oh well, we're already here anyways" he laughed, putting you down

"I will get you back for this" you said, very unthreatening.

"I'm sure your will" He said, smiling "Bruce, will you check to see if (y/n) broke her nose?" Bruce looked up from what he was doing

"Yeah, of course" he came over to you and started touching and prodding your nose (I don't think that's how you tell but i'm not a doctor so...) "it doesn't seem to be broken but i'll get you some ice to put on it" He left and came back with an ice pack and you put in gently on your noise and sat down

"What are you doing" Steve asked, confused

"Sitting" You said, muffled slightly by the icepack

"Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable" He said, offering his hand

"Nah, i think i like it here" You said, you were going to get hime back for carrying you down here

"Well, you're not going to be there for long" Steve said, amusement in his voice

"What, wh-"You got get off mid sentence with a yelp as hi picks you up and starts to carry you to the living room

"ughghgh, i hate you" You mumbled

"Love you too" He chuckled, before pecking you on the cheek.

5) Not mine

Steve: nice shirt  
You: nice ass  
Steve: what  
You: What


End file.
